<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected - A Dream SMP Pogtopia AU by EllaWasT4ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639778">Unexpected - A Dream SMP Pogtopia AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWasT4ken/pseuds/EllaWasT4ken'>EllaWasT4ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, No Smut, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWasT4ken/pseuds/EllaWasT4ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo's first days on the SMP have been rather rough, with having the new job as the Secretary of state and his father being the new president. So what happens when he encounters the former Vice President?</p><p>A Pogtopia AU where Tubbo joins the Dream SMP after the L'manberg Election and where Dadschlatt is canon.</p><p>Lots of swearing in this book for sure</p><p>This book is originally on Wattpad, but due to the book in danger of being removed I moved it here :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a quick explanation, dadschlatt is a thing here and Tommy &amp; Tubbo don't meet each other until after the election. Fundy is still a spy without anyone knowing, but he sends anonymous notes to Tommy and Wilbur once in a while to help them.<br/>ok hab fun reading :D</p><p>
  <strong>•••••••••••••••••••</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo_ has joined the game.</strong>
</p><p>"Tubbo? Who the hell is that?" Tommy asked his older brother, though he didn't recieve an answer, only a indescribable look from Wilbur.</p><p>"That's.. Schlatt's kid." Tommy scowled and curled his hands into a fist. Schlatt even had a kid? They were probably going to get in the way with their plans. But for now, they just had to focus on how to get back L'manberg. They barely had anything, and Wilbur lost a life in the crossfire when they were exiled. Fundy had turned his back on them as well, being loyal to the new President Schlatt. It had broken Wilbur's heart, and trust issues arose.</p><p>Tommy decided to go hunt for food and materials, finding something waiting for them outside.</p><p>"..Hey Will?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"There's a chest outside, with a book in it labeled: Important Information."</p><p>
  <strong>••••••••••••••••••</strong>
</p><p>"Tubbo! You finally joined us." Schlatt ruffled the younger ram's hair, smiling. Not that evil smile he normally did when he did those speeches, but a sincere one. Tubbo only laughed and returned the smile.</p><p>"I figured I wanted to come join you," He scratched the back of his head, "I don't have anywhere else to go anyways."</p><p>"That's fine! I'll introduce you to everyone, c'mon." Tubbo ran up to his dad, who was already walking towards the newly claimed country, Manberg. He was given the role secretary of state, and security as well. He was grateful for the role, but it was really stressful for his first week. It would calm down later on, right?</p><p>Oh boy, was he wrong.</p><p>
  <strong>•••••••••••••••••</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ENCOUNTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo goes out for a walk and encounters one of the exiled boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo's first days on the SMP have been.. bumpy, you could say.</p><p>Being the secretary of state and security isn't what a normal 16 year old would have as a job. But with his dad being president, it didn't matter at all. Paperwork came with stress, and stress was starting to build up so much for Tubbo. His life before all of this was a lot more peaceful, just running around in bright open fields with bees. Life changes, and Tubbo isn't an exception. And his dad, Schlatt? He's changed a lot. Not the normal dad he'd always be around with. A more aggressive, alcoholic dad. Tubbo's been close to his dad for years, so it was pretty hard to adapt to this new Schlatt.</p><p>"I don't care! I want this damn paperwork done by the weekend!"</p><p>"D-Dad, that's in two days! There's no way I can-" Glass breaking still echoes through his ears, making him flinch as he walked through the forest. Mountains of paperwork covered his desk, and there was absolutely no way it could be done in two days. Besides, he also had a job as security. He'd set aside different times for each job. In the morning, he'd do a perimeter check. After that, paperwork for 2 hours with breaks in between. Checking the perimeter for a while, then back to paperwork.</p><p>Man, that paperwork mountain didn't go down at all. It didn't help with Schlatt always barging in. He shouldn't worry about that now, Tubbo needed some time to himself, which he never really got ever since he'd joined the SMP. The forest would probably be a quiet place to reflect, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Only a few minutes after he found a place to sit, he could hear someone was also walking throughout the forest. Maybe it's Quackity, he does see him leave alot. That's what he thought at first, but when he turned around, there was a flash of blonde hair. Startled, he stood up and looked around frantically.</p><p>"W-Who's there?!" No response, only leaves moving as if someone had ran past them. Tubbo would've head back by now, but his curiosity got the best of him. He started to move closer, to where the sounds came from. As he got closer, he could see someone. Dirty blonde hair, wearing a red and white shirt. He was taller than Tubbo would've anticipated, and he was a bit intimidating.</p><p><em>I REALLY should go back.. But isn't this one of the exiled guys?</em> He only had an iron sword, and he barely practiced PVP. Tubbo attempted to sneak up on him, moving as slowly as possible towards the tall one.</p><p>Instead, the Secretary was met with a kick to the face and was pinned to the ground.</p><p>"Get off!" Tubbo struggled to get up, but damn he had a firm grip.</p><p>"..You're Schlatt's son, huh?" The taller one slightly loosened his grip, still on high guard. Surprisingly? He looked pretty young, probably around 15-16 Tubbo thought. "You're younger than we- I thought."</p><p>"What do you mean.. We?" He tried to look intimidating, but failed overall.</p><p>"God, you're also much more of a fucking idiot too." Tubbo scoffed as he was released. He crossed his arms and stared the boy.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Not important." He started to walk away, but Tubbo stopped him from doing so. Why was he lingering around here in the first place? And who else was he with? Questions stormed his mind, but Tubbo knew he wouldn't get any answer from this boy.</p><p>"Look, I'm giving you a choice," the boy sighed, and shrugged Tubbo's hand off his arm. "Either you let me go, not telling anyone about this...</p><p>...or I can give you your first canon death." Shivers ran down Tubbo's spine, the three lives system he was grateful for, but experiencing a death wasn't pleasant at all. He gulped and let the exiled boy leave. After standing there, watching as he disappeared into the distance. Should he follow him? Or should he tell the others about him? He shook his head and turned around to Manberg. Paperwork awaited him at his office, and Tubbo didn't want to make Schlatt more angry than he already was Though something about that boy bothered him, but didn't know what.</p><p>
  <em>Nevermind, I really need to start on this paperwork.</em>
</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. STRESS AND THOUGHTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That encounter could've gone worse. But at least Tubbo didn't lose a life at least, right? He's been constantly thinking about the fact that the boy he encountered looked around his age. 16, and getting exiled from their own country? That's a lot for someone his age. Of course Schlatt wouldn't listen, he's grown to be arrogant and power-hungry.</p><p>
  <em>But still, who was that boy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is he exiled when he's 16?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did Dad exile them in the first place?</em>
</p><p>"Ey, kid? Tubbo, Are you listening?"</p><p>He snapped back into reality, seeing Quackity waving his hand in front of his face.</p><p>"U-Uh, yeah. Sorry."</p><p>"You seemed pretty out of it," Quackity looked a bit concerned, "Do you just want to continue this tomorrow?"</p><p>Tubbo sighed and nodded, "Sure, I need to clear my mind up a bit anyways," Quackity nodded and left Tubbo alone in his office.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should see if he's in that forest again.</em>
</p><p>That's exactly what he did.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>"No, we aren't doing this shit again!" Tommy got up and left the ravine, not wanting to hear Wilbur's rant that would lower his self-esteem even more. Ever since they were exiled, the two haven't been doing the best. They barely had anything, besides Techno. Other than that, there was no way they could take L'manberg back.</p><p>Wilbur's spiral into insanity didn't help either. He hasn't been the same since Pogtopia was formed. Was he even the same brother Tommy had known? He shouldn't think about that now.</p><p>What Tommy needed to think about was Schlatt's son, who had joined a week after they were exiled. Why didn't he immediately kill him? He should've, to give him the pain of losing a son as well. He wanted to surprise Wilbur somewhat, by doing something to Schlatt's son. Even if it was only taking one of his lives. Tommy hoped that he wouldn't come across him again, he wasn't exactly in the best mood to deal with anyone right now.</p><p>"..You're back," Tommy nearly let out a scream of frustration, this really wasn't his day huh?</p><p>"Yeah I am," He grumbled and tried to walk away. Of course, he was stopped like last time.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question last time," Tubbo looked him straight in his eyes, flinching when he saw how dull his eyes were. "Who- Who are you?"</p><p>"You seriously want to know that badly?" Tubbo nodded in response, and Tommy sighed, "I'm the former Vice President of L'manberg,"</p><p>"Manberg," He corrected the taller one and recieved a dirty look. Tubbo shut his mouth after.</p><p>"I don't give two shits about the new name, it'll always be L'manberg to me," Tommy looked at the Manberg flag he had burnt a week earlier. He was still mad that he had actually helped Schlatt though. "Your dad's a real asshole though."</p><p>Tubbo scoffed, "You don't need to be so rude."</p><p>"I think I have to, saying that he's kicked us out of our own damn country," He kicked a stick that was nearby in anger. Of course, the son of Schlatt wouldn't understand at all. He's not the one who got exiled was he?</p><p>"W-Well, what did <em>you</em> do for the country?"</p><p>There was a sword to Tubbo's neck before he knew it.</p><p>"You're testing my fucking patience, ram. We did a lot for this country, and then your dad barged in, ruined everything," Tommy's voice seethed with anger and hate, "Your dad isn't all that good."</p><p>Tubbo quickly pushed him away, panicking. Alright, well pushing him was something he'd DEFINITELY not try again. He flinched as he made eye contact once more with Tommy's dull blue eyes. He looked so.. emotionless.</p><p>Tommy gave him a death stare, before putting his sword away. This ram is starting to get on his nerves, almost even killed him. He sighed and walked away before Tubbo could stop him again. Hopefully he wouldn't follow, Wilbur would kill him if that happened.</p><p>"Where the hell were you? And why were you so long?"</p><p>"Long story Will, long story."</p><p>"...Who the fuck is that?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. POGTOPIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, WHAT ARE <em>YOU </em>DOING HERE?!" Tommy and Wilbur pulled their weapons out and pointed it at Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Leave, NOW!" Tubbo quickly ran out of the ravine, not wanting to cause any trouble. Once he was actually gone, Wilbur stared at Tommy, Tommy knowing that he was DEFINITELY in big trouble.</p>
<p>"Tommy, do you mind explaining why the <em>hell</em> Schlatt's son was here?" He eyed Tommy, wanting to get a reasonable response out of him.</p>
<p>Tommy gulped, "I had no idea he followed me, I swear!"</p>
<p>"You should be more careful you idiot, what if he leaks the coordinates to Schlatt?!"</p>
<p>Tommy went quiet. That was a major problem, Tubbo found out about Pogtopia and now was a big threat to them. Why hadn't he thought about this? This could really put a hole in all of their plans.</p>
<p>"Tommy look," Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder, "If you can't find another way to get L'manberg back, I'm going through with my plan."</p>
<p>"No you aren't going to," Tommy pulled back from Wilbur. Not this shit again, not this shit about blowing L'manberg up. Why had Wilbur given up so easily? He wasn't like this during the revolution at all. In fact, he was the complete opposite of right now.</p>
<p>"If you care so much about the country why don't you go join them? Leave me like everyone has?!"</p>
<p>Wilbur hadn't realized what he said until it was too late.</p>
<p>
  <em>TommyInnit has left the game.</em>
</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Why did he follow them again? That had to be the worst mistake he had made on the SMP. Tubbo's curiosity had to get the better of him, and that nearly resulted in loosing a canon life. He should've at least had an invisibility potion, but then again did they have the ingredients back at Manberg?</p>
<p>He needed to talk to somebody about this, someone who he could trust.</p>
<p>
  <em>Niki.</em>
</p>
<p>She's been mistreated a lot by his father. Only because she was a woman. And one of the original members of Manberg- no, L'manberg. Though Niki wasn't probably going to be fond of him, he'll try. Tubbo started to head to the bakery, where she normally stayed. The smell of pasteries filled the air as he walked closer, he walked in the bakery and saw the baker.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>Niki turned around and saw the Vice President's son near the counter.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not like my dad, I swear I don't mean any harm," Niki looked around cautiously before leading him to another room.</p>
<p>She sighed and let Tubbo have a seat, "As long as you don't tell your father about any of this, I can trust you," He nodded, not wanting to cause anymore conflict.</p>
<p>"Well uh.. I wanted to say something..?" Niki seemed a bit intrigued, and nodded for Tubbo to go on.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure who they actually are but-"</p>
<p>"You encountered Tommy, didn't you? Blonde hair?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, him!" So Tommy was his name. The former Vice President of the country, "I kinda.. followed him back to their base, stupid I know," Tubbo laughed awkwardly, nervous about what Niki would say. She knew Tommy apparently.</p>
<p>"You.. found their base?" She replied after a few moments of awkward silence, surprised about what he had found.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Can you tell me where it is? I'd like to see them again.."</p>
<p>"S-Sure, I can send you the coordinates!" Niki smiled.</p>
<p>"Thank you,"</p>
<p>Their silence was quickly broken when a shout was at the front counter.</p>
<p>"Niki! We need to a have a talk."</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. VICE PRESIDENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i might not update as often, i haven't been finding the inspiration for this :(</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>"Niki! We need to have a talk." Tubbo jumped at the sound of Quackity's voice. What is he even doing here? Niki sighed and whispered to Tubbo on her communicator,</p>
<p>
  <em>Go to </em>
  <em>the back</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>there's a back door there you can use.</em>
</p>
<p>He nodded and went to find the door, not wanting to get involved with Niki and Quackity's conversation. Who knows what might happen.</p>
<p>"Niki Nihachu!"</p>
<p>"Give me a moment!" Niki retorted to the Vice President, not wanting to deal with him after Schlatt. She noticed Tubbo was already gone, so she went and appeared at the fromt counter.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" She glared at Quackity. He shot his hands up, not wanting to cause trouble here. But of course, Niki clearly doesn't trust him.</p>
<p>Quackity tried his best to refrain from flinching, but overall failed. He knew even a woman could be this scary to him, especially when they're mistreated.</p>
<p>"Look, can we just talk?"</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Tubbo watched the two from afar, he knew that he shouldn't be spying on them, but he couldn't help but be curious about what they'd talk about. He wouldn't be surprised if Niki brought up his dad, Schlatt hasn't been making the best choices as the president if he had to be honest. He came closer to the back door to listen to them.</p>
<p>"-an arrogant ram! I don't understand why you even struck a deal with him," Niki raised her voice and glared at Quackity. She was tired of playing nice after being stripped of everything. L'manberg was renamed to Manberg, Tommy and Wilbur were exiled, and Fundy burned her flag down for Schlatt. It was a horrible time for her, with barely anyone to turn to. Now here was the Vice President asking for her opinion on Schlatt, after she made it very clear that she did NOT like Schlatt as president.<br/><br/>Tubbo sighed quietly, he felt guilty about his dad's actions as the new president of Manberg. He feels like he should go confront him about it, but who knows what he'll say or do? He's been drinking a lot, so confronting him isn't a good thing right now. <br/><br/>"Just get out, please. Before any of this gets even worse," Niki tried asking nicely, but you could hear the bitterness in her voice.<br/><br/>"Niki-" Quackity tried approaching her, but ended up with a fist to the stomach. Quackity's body fell and disappeared in a puff of smoke, with a death message popping up in chat.<br/><br/><em>Quackity was slain by Nihachu</em><br/><br/>Niki's eyes widened as she stood there in shock, <em>he was only on one heart?</em> That wasn't good, Tubbo knew that he would've definitely had seen that.<br/><br/>"NIHACHU!"<br/><br/>Speak of the devil, his dad was already here. Should he interfere? Stall some time for Niki to get away? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he couldn't make that choice quick enough. Schlatt was already yelling at the front counter of the bakery. <br/><br/>"Get your ass out here before I make you!" Tubbo flinched at his father's voice. It was much different from when it was just the two of them living together. When had he become this aggressive? When did he start drinking?<br/><br/>When did his dad become a complete stranger to him?<br/><br/>Tubbo snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Niki was running away from the bakery, while Schlatt and Quackity ran after her. He discreetly followed the three, not wanting to interfere yet. They ran for a few minutes until Niki was cornered at Manifold's balcony. <br/><br/>"Y'know what? Fine, if you're not going to cooperate with us, you can just stay here!"<br/><br/><em>What does he mean-</em><br/><br/>Iron bars surrounded Niki and Tubbo widened his eyes. He has a pickaxe in his inventory, but it was risky to get her out right now with Quackity and Schlatt. <br/><br/><em>Nevermind, they just up and left without guarding her.</em><br/><br/>He quietly went into the house and found the balcony where Niki was imprisoned.<br/><br/>"Tubbo? What are you.."<br/><br/>The iron bars were broken and then jumped down the balcony quickly, getting to a safer and more hidden place to talk. Niki sighed and gave Tubbo a warm smile.<br/><br/>"I guess I owe you two favors," Tubbo seemed a bit confused until Niki spoke up again, "For giving me the coordinates to Tommy and Wilbur, and for breaking me out from that imprisonment."<br/><br/>"Y-Yeah, that's no problem," Tubbo looked down at the ground for a moment, "I don't really support or like the things my dad is doing," He quickly brought out the communicator and sent Niki the coordinates before he forgot. Niki put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.<br/><br/>"It's alright, it's not your fault."<br/><br/>Tubbo knew he had to do something about Schlatt.<br/><br/>But would he bring himself to rebel against his only family?<br/><br/>                                                                                  ••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. REBELS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW! This chapter contains themes of verbal and a bit of physical abuse. I will warn you before the TW, and if you are sensitive to those subjects skip to the part where it says TW OVER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A week later</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt is incapable of swimming.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"Hm, bitch can't swim," Tommy mumbled as he read the short note that was left outside Pogtopia today. Their anonymous spy leaves info twice a week, which was useful. They still haven't figured out who was their secret spy, they thought Niki was the spy, but that was quickly debunked when they realized at the time of when the note came she was imprisoned. Tommy had been coming up with different theories of who it would be, but most of them were already debunked.<br/><br/>When he heard someone come into Pogtopia, he was confused. Techno was farming potatoes and Wilbur was in the nether. Who found their base? Tommy grabbed his sword and went near the stairs, waiting for whoever the hell found their base. <br/><br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>?<br/><br/>Tommy pointed his sword at the familar baker, "N-Niki?" He lowered the sword, staring at her. She nervously smiled, but was still a bit tense.</p>
<p>"Surprise..?" <br/><br/>"YOU- gave me a fucking heart attack!" He scolded Niki, but you could hear the playfulness in his voice. The two embraced, until Wilbur came back from his trip to the Nether. The girl could see how much the two have changed, the two brothers' eyes were much duller, and Wilbur's clothes were covered in gunpowder. What happened to these two?</p>
<p>"How'd you even find us? No one besides Tech, Will, and I know where this base is," Oh here come the questions. Niki knew they wouldn't be too happy about a certain ram giving the coordinates to her. But she could try to persuade them that he wasn't like his father.<br/><br/>Niki laughed nervously, "Uh, someone tipped the coordinates to me? Really, it wasn't a big deal.."</p>
<p><em>Maybe it's the person who drops us those short notes about Schlatt?</em><br/><br/>"Well, who was it?"</p>
<p>Niki scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "It's uh..<br/><br/>It may be...<br/><br/>Schlatt's son, Tubbo?"<br/><br/>Tommy was surprised. Tubbo gave Niki the coords instead of giving them to Schlatt? Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought. He shouldn't get his hopes up though, you never know if he would betray them. Like everyone else has so far.<br/><br/>The two brothers said nothing, only nodding in shock. They stood in an awkward silence until Tommy turned around and headed towards the stairs.<br/><br/>"Toms? Where are you going?" Wilbur looked at Tommy who was going up the stairs.<br/><br/>He paused and then responded before leaving.<br/><br/>"I need some time to myself."</p>
<p><br/>••••••••••••••••••<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>TW! ABUSE </strong>
</p>
<p>"I do not give two shits about what happens to her! I want you to find that fucking bitch," Tubbo flinched as Schlatt shouted at him, crashing another empty glass bottle against the desk. The smaller one was at the brink of letting his tears fall, why was his dad so aggressive nowadays?<br/><br/><br/>Schlatt's hands slammed against his desk, "Are you even fucking listening?!" Tubbo nodded his head shakily, trying not cry. His dad was silent for a while, before he approached Tubbo.<br/><br/>"I expect one of her lives to be taken by you when you find her. Do you understand?" </p>
<p>He was silent, just staring into his father's eyes which were filled with nothing but rage.<br/><br/>"<b>Do you understand?!</b>" The glass shards hit him in the face this time.<br/><br/><br/>"Y-Yes dad!" He managed to stutter out a response, Schlatt dismissed him and boy was he happy to run out. Quackity stood beside the office door, looking at Tubbo with pity. They walked away and Quackity took Tubbo to his house to treat his wound. <br/><br/><b>                                                                                       !TW OVER!</b><br/><br/>"Tubbo are you alright? I heard everything-" <br/><br/>Before Quackity could finish his sentence, Tubbo collapsed into Quackity's arms, sobbing. Quackity sighed and held Tubbo to comfort him. Man, the kid was having a really rough time. It's only been a week and Schlatt has done a lot to him already. He was starting to wonder why he made that deal during the election. If he hadn't done that, L'manberg would still be a thing. Tubbo wouldn't have to be on the server with his dad verbally and physically abusing him. <br/><br/>But he made the deal with Schlatt, he couldn't go back now. All he could do was keep an eye on his son. It was clear he wasn't going to sober up or stop this abuse.<br/><br/>"C'mon kid, let's get your wound fixed up alright?"</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy's POV</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo.</p>
<p>Why does your name sound so familar?<br/><br/>Where have I heard that name before?<br/><br/>••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright this was the last chapter that was already published on Wattpad, my updating schedule might be random since my motivation randomly appears sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Baker & The Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>@MYheadISaMUFFIN and I did an art trade, and she drew the cover of my book first fanart i guess.  ALSO Thanks for over 200 reads on both this and the AO3 version of this book :D<br/>wattpad stop deleting all the mature rated books please<br/><br/>sorry for the lack of updates, my school transitioned back to in-person and it's been chaotic ever since<br/><br/>soooo how we feelin about Tommy's last 2 streams? </p><p>•••••••••••••••••</p><p><b>Niki's POV</b><br/><br/>Pogtopia is probably one of the most unique bases I've seen on this SMP. It's shocking how Tommy and Wilbur built this base out of a ravine, I don't think would've been able to do anything like this. Though the air here has been thick with tension. I don't know what happened, but I know something is definitely up. Wilbur and Tommy have been rather quiet ever since I arrived at Pogtopia. They also look like a mess, both of their shine in their eyes getting duller as the days go by.</p><p>I guess the exile hit them hard, huh? They do have the famous Technoblade on their side though. Hopefully we'll be able to get L'manberg back from Schlatt, he's already done enough damage to our country. I'm not happy with the treatment I got the second he became president. I wasn't scared to voice my opinion out either, I don't care what he said, I deserved my rights as well!</p><p>Maybe I should go talk to Tommy, he's been quieter than his usual loud self, catch up on some things with him. I find him sitting on a log and I sit beside him.<br/><br/>"Hey Tommy," I give Tommy a genuine smile and he returns it, though it looks as he was forcing it, he looks so tired. I feel really bad for him, he may have gotten himself into this mess but he's only 16 for goodness sake! "Well, how have you been doing?"<br/><br/>"I'm.. alright for now I guess," He pauses for a few seconds, hesitant to speak, "Wilbur? I-I don't know anymore Niki.."<br/><br/>I sigh and look up to see Wilbur talking to Technoblade. He doesn't seem fazed at all for some reason? Strange, but there's something else I noticed about him. His clothes are stained with gunpowder, what was he even doing? Tommy notices Wilbur's stained clothes as well and quickly pulls me to the potato farm with wide eyes.<br/><br/>His dull eyes make eye contact with mine, I can see the fear in them, "He's losing his goddamn mind, as the days past," His break shakes, "I-I'm not sure how much longer <b>I</b> can go anymore.." I pull Tommy into a hug to let him know I'm here for him. He embraces me back tightly, and I can hear his breath get faster. We pull away and we sit there for a few minutes.<br/><br/>"I think I'm okay now, thank you Niki," For the first time, he smiles for real. Tommy turns around to sit on the stairs. Maybe he'll be fine as long as I'm here for him. We'll be able to get L'manberg back.<br/><br/>Wilbur?<br/><br/>I know we can get him back too.</p><p>•••••••••••••••••</p><p>The next morning, I was awakened by shouts. My back and neck hurt a lot since I had slept against the wall. I looked around the corner and saw Tommy and Wilbur arguing. Suddenly the noise of a slap filled the entire room. I quietly gasp and see Tommy standing there in shock, Wilbur's eyes wide. <br/><br/>"Tommy, I didn't-"<br/><br/>"Leave me the hell alone!" He rushes past Wilbur and up the stairs. Wilbur just stands there in shock, I sigh which got his attention. I walk up beside him as he starts rambling.<br/><br/>"I didn't mean to do that, I was just so-" I reach up and put an arm on his shoulder, and he stops talking.</p><p>I try to smile, "I'll go talk to him, alright?" He nods and watches as I walk up the stairs. <br/><br/>I see Tommy sitting on top of a tree, it seemed as if he was on the verge of tears. Tommy isn't the one you'd see crying, but it doesn't mean he isn't capable of doing so. I think he's been holding it back for a while now.  He's still a teen! People need to recognize that, he's not an adult yet. A normal 16 year old shouldn't have this much trauma in one year. If I was in his shoes, I don't think I'd be able to handle anything at all. <br/><br/>"Hey Tommy," I climb up beside him. He just looks out onto the distance watching the sunrise. I remember I used to see him at the bench all the time watching it set, listening to one of his discs. I used to linger around and silently watch and listen from a distance. One day I sat down with him. It was really calming, and it felt like all the weight on our shoulders were lifted.<br/><br/>"He's just not the same anymore. It's like he's a completely different person!" I haven't been around them for a while, but I can clearly see the changes in Wilbur already. Maybe we can get him back though, I still have that small glimmer of hope.<br/><br/>I just nod after Tommy finishes. I don't really know what to say, so there's a somewhat awkward silence between the two of us. I can hear him sigh quietly, and he looks at me. His eyes are full of one emotion that hasn't been displayed ever since the duel against Dream.<br/><br/>It's <em>fear.</em></p><p>•••••••••••••••••</p><p><b>Third Person POV</b><br/><br/>Another figure watches Tommy and Niki quietly from a distance, sighing and watching the sunset with them. It could've been much more peaceful if POG2020 or Coconut2020 won. Niki pulls Tommy into a hug.<br/><br/>The fox's lips curl into a smile.<br/><br/><em>I'm trying my best you help you, I swear. I miss the old L'manberg as much as all of you do.</em><br/><br/>Fundy put a book in an item frame beside the entrance of Pogtopia, and left before the two blondes could see him.</p><p>••••••••••••••••</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Scars & A Past Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Procrastinated on this whoops- I’m planning in releasing another book on both AO3 and Wattpad<br/>and yes abuse is mentioned throughout the chapter so I’d highly recommend waiting for the next chapter if you’re sensitive ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW! ABUSE AND DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD/INJURIES.</b>
</p>
<p>After the sun rose, the two blondes headed back inside Pogtopia, only to find a book waiting outside of the entrance.</p>
<p>"Huh, guess your anonymous spy left you all another book."</p>
<p>Tommy shrugged and took the book out of the frame, "At least we have a spy. Better than nothing," Niki had to agree with that, they didn't really have anyone on their side anymore. And she couldn't be the spy, since Schlatt doesn't like her and Niki doesn't like him. But that's fine with her.</p>
<p>Niki settled on the bed while Tommy blocked the entrance off again. He sat beside Niki and opened the short book. A page fell out, which wasn't even glued to the spine of the book. A simple but shocking sentence was on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt physically and mentally abuses his Secretary of State and Vice President.</em>
</p>
<p>At that moment, the air grew thicker.</p>
<p>"That bitch,</p>
<p>DOES WHAT?"</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>A few days later.</p>
<p>
  <b>TW START</b>
</p>
<p>"Schlatt! Quit it!" Quackity shoved Schlatt away from the younger ram, who had a glass shard impaled into his hand. His hands were shaking, blood pooling out. Tubbo clutched his hand with visible pain as Quackity and Schlatt argued. It wasn't going so well.</p>
<p>Schlatt pointed at Tubbo, and started yelling, "I am this ram's <b>father,</b> what gives you the fucking right to barge in here?"</p>
<p>"When you're abusing him! Schlatt, he's only 16! You think he's going to be able to handle this kind of work at that age?" Quackity ended it with a slap. Tubbo stood up and looked at his dad for a while before leaving with the Vice President. He winced as the pain came back to his hand, and tried to pick up his pace.</p>
<p>
  <b>TW OVER</b>
</p>
<p>Quackity sighed as he got the first aid kit out, looking back at Tubbo who was slightly shaking, and his injured hand. <em>Poor kid, just wanted to be with his dad.</em></p>
<p>"Tubbo come over here, I'll help you get that wrapped up," He laid out a small towel so the blood wouldn't stain the table, and put some gloves on.</p>
<p>Tubbo stuck out his hand onto the table and looked away trying to avoid the pain, "It's going to hurt a bit, keep looking away," He nodded and a sharp pain shot through the back of his hand. Tubbo hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed and they were finished wrapping Tubbo's hand in bandages. The younger one sighed in relief and fell onto the couch nearby, not wanting to go back to his house. Hopefully Quackity wouldn't mind.</p>
<p>"So, are you alright now?"</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay now," his voice quieter.</p>
<p>"You can stay here for the night if you want," He nodded and rested on the couch for a while. He spaced out thinking about Niki. Where would she be now? Maybe she's somewhere safe now where Schlatt couldn't hurt or trap her anymore.</p>
<p>A quiet buzz went off, from his pocket. The communicator was in pretty bad shape now. He'd just get a new one tomorrow, at least it still worked. It was a private message, from Niki. Huh, what would she want?</p>
<p>
  <em>Nihachu whispers to you: would you mind meeting up at the docks? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You whisper to Nihachu: sure what for??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nihachu whispers to you: i just want to talk</em>
</p>
<p>The sun was currently setting, hopefully no one would see him and Niki together. Oh, yeah, he could use this opportunity to warn Niki of what Schlatt was going to do.</p>
<p>They were planning a festival. A 'fun' festival for all the citizens of Manberg. Tubbo was given the job of decorating for the festival. But of course this festival wasn't going to be a normal one. Not even close. Sure, there were actually going to be activities for it. But the real reason behind holding it was to <em>execute Niki.</em></p>
<p>Tubbo had overheard Schlatt's and Quackity's conversation while decorating, and couldn't help but listen in. He was hoping for his dad to be sober, but even in the day time he wasn't. When he finally found out what his dad was going to do once he found Niki, he was terrified. What would he do? Niki was his friend, he wouldn't just betray her just like that.</p>
<p>But Schlatt was the president, and also his dad.</p>
<p>What should he do?</p>
<p>What is the right thing to do?</p>
<p>Tubbo quietly walked to the docks with these thoughts lingering in his head. It was peaceful outside at night. Quiet, but Tubbo liked it instead of loud sounds. In the forest near Manberg, he saw two foxes happily playing in the dark.</p>
<p>He smiled, remembering the times when it was much more simpler</p>
<p>
  <b>------------------</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tubbo!" The short boy turned around to see his friend across from the fields. They both lived rather close to each other, and there was a big open field close to both of their houses. They'd come nearly everyday to mess around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two were inseparable, being clingy to one another and not wanting to part ways at the end of the day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One day, his best friend moved when they were both 5. Tubbo over the years started to forget the memories and even his best friend's name. He wished to find him but the world was so big to him at the time. They didn't really have anything to connect the two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, except for their matching bandannas they never took off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>------------------</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Niki was already there, sitting at the edge of the docks. The moon was shining brightly.</p>
<p>"Niki?" She turned around and smiled. Tubbo came and sat down right beside her on the edge of the docks. Niki let out a quiet sigh before talking.</p>
<p>"Our spy.. left us another note a few days ago," Right, they had an anonymous spy leaving notes, "And I really want to know if this piece of info is true."</p>
<p>"What info-?"</p>
<p>Niki handed him a note, intertupting him, he read it right away, struggling a bit due to his dyslexia. At first it didn't register in his head, but when he re-read it his world stopped.</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt physically and mentally abuses his Secretary of State and Vice President.</em>
</p>
<p>It was true, but he didn't want to admit it. He froze in place as if someone caught the two. Tubbo's hands started to shake a bit until Niki snapped him out of it.</p>
<p>"I'll.. take that as a yes," She rubbed his back in a circle motion trying to comfort him. Abuse is something no one should go through. Whether they're an adult or a teen like Tubbo, no one deserves to be abused.</p>
<p>Tubbo already has a lot of stuff on his plate, being Secretary of State and Security. It doesn't help that Schlatt pressures him as well. And trying to hunt Niki down only to publicly kill her at the festival wasn't the best thing to do as a teen.</p>
<p>"He wants me to.. t-to.." He was about to say what Schlatt was going to do, but couldn't finish it as sobs</p>
<p>"It's okay Tubbo, you're going to be okay," He silently nodded with his vision being blurred by tears. Yeah, maybe things were going to be okay.</p>
<p>Clapping was heard.</p>
<p>"Proud of you Tubbo! You found her for us. Makes our job easier now,"</p>
<p>Things were not going to be fine.</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Interuptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything goes wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uploaded a new book on both AO3 and Wattpad. But I accidentally deleted it today whoops-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have released a new book, it's called Rhymes! It's another Dream SMP AU, not connected to this whatsoever though.</p><p>i'll just put this out as well<br/>
For the rest of this book there will be many trigger warnings so uhhh don't read if sensitive</p><p>Lost motivation halfway through this chapter :/</p><p>••••••••••••••••••••</p><p><em>Dad is here?!</em> Tubbo panicked as he heard his dad's voice behind him. He was sure that he was busy smoking or getting drunk. Assuming things weren't the best now.</p><p>"So you did listen, I'm proud of you Tubbo!" He stayed silent, Niki looked over at Tubbo with a look of disbelief. This was something Tubbo was trying to warn Niki about, but had broken down earlier instead if doing so. Now it was too late to warn her. What happens, happens. Schlatt would surely make him imprison her again.</p><p>"You know what to do," Tubbo kept his head down and nodded. Everything seemed so hopeless at the moment. He never wanted to join the server to be involved with politics and wars right away. He wanted to help the rebels, but there wasn't anyway anymore. Niki's imprisoned again, and Schlatt would definitely get suspicious if she escaped again.</p><p>A sound of whizzing went by quickly. An arrow landed on the ground. Before Tubbo could even look around for who shot it,</p><p>He was shot, and all of his hearts were empty.</p><p>
  <b>Tubbo_ was shot by TommyInnit.</b>
</p><p>•••••••••••••••••</p><p>He did it. He finally was able to let go of the arrow and let it fly into someone. That someone specifically was the President's son, Tubbo. The message was displayed clear as day on his communicator. Tommy jumped down from the tower, landing with a MLG Water bucket and ran towards Niki.</p><p>"C'mon Niki let's go, they'll be back soon," Niki found herself hesitating to leave Manberg. Sure, Tubbo may have ratted her out. But something was off. He had been trying to say something earlier, but he choked on his sobs.</p><p>Was he trying to warn her about this?</p><p>Niki shook her head out of her thoughts and ran after Tommy, who was running into the spruce forest now.</p><p>Another arrow flew through the air, shooting Niki at the back of her leg. She hissed in pain, tripping and falling on the ground. Turning around, she saw Quackity, Schlatt, holding a torch out. It illuminated brighly.</p><p>And Tubbo too, who was holding the bow.</p><p>
  <em>And I thought you were different.</em>
</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. Tubbo didn't want this to happen. Niki was just put under house arrest in her own bakery, nothing was alright. Must've jinxed it real badly last night. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. It had turned out to be the worst day.</p><p>
  <em>Why did this have to happen..?</em>
</p><p>Manberg was fully decorated, the festival being on the 16th. Which was in 5 days. His mind was in a panic mode. What was he going to do? He had already lost one of his lives. Losing another one and dropping to one life? Not a chance.</p><p>He saw Niki busy baking, probably trying to pass the time. Tubbo stared and thought about what he had done. A crudely wrapped bandage was around her leg from the arrow he had shot. That was something he'd never try ever again. Something that he regretted a lot. He had betrayed himself too.</p><p>Quackity came up behind him, mumbling something in spanish before actually turning to him. "Are you doing okay from last night?" Tubbo nodded, still staring at the bakery. </p><p>"I think I'll be okay.. It's something I'll never do though," It was true. Hurting someone was his weakness, even if it was his enemy. Just the idea of hurting someone, Tubbo couldn't even think about it.</p><p>"You can take the day off if you want. Schlatt's been putting too much pressure on you for a kid your age," He nodded. He'd been having to stay up late at night to finish the paperwork his dad had dumped everyday on his desk. It was like the mountain never got shorter, "I can do it for you then."</p><p>Tubbo sighed and walked away after agreeing with Quackity.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could use this opportunity to talk to Niki..?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She might be still mad.</em>
</p><p><em>I'll just walk around, then go talk to her after a while?</em><br/>
<br/>
It was quiet, really quiet. It kind of bothered the Secretary, it was like someone was watching him. Paranoia took over him, looking over his shoulder every few minutes. It was supposed to be the festival soon. A fun one, but knowing Schlatt's plans he couldn't help but feel so worried. What would happen to Niki? Would they take all of her canon lives or just one of them? <br/>
<br/>
What if Schlatt asked Tubbo to kill her?<br/>
<br/>
He shook his head out of his thoughts and noticed he was in the spruce forest again.<br/>
<br/>
A loud familar voice greeted him, "Hey ram," It was Tommy. He was clutching a sword in hand, but thankfully he put it back in its sheath when Tubbo turned around to see him. What was Tommy doing here again? Probably finding a way to get Niki out, she was part of Pogtopia and the original L'manberg before his dad took over.<br/>
<br/>
"Er, what do you want?" If he had to be honest, Tommy was kind of intimidating due to his height. And how loud he could be when he started to talk. It always startled him. Even though he was loud, he could sneak up on you and could scare you to death. <br/>
<br/>
Tommy crossed his arms and stared at Tubbo, making eye contact, "Who's side are you <em>REALLY</em> on, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
<em>Honestly.. I don't know what side I'm on.</em><br/>
<br/>
He didn't really know what to say, "I.. I don't support my dad. That's for sure," <br/>
<br/>
He looked at the ground, then back at Tommy. Something caught his eye, something he was wearing on his sleeve.<br/>
<br/>
A green bandanna.<br/>
<br/>
It matched his red bandanna that he was also wearing on top of his suit.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>
  <b>Tubbo's POV                                                                                                                                 Tommy's POV</b>
</p><p>Why do you have the same                                                                                                       You feel so familar.<br/>
bandanna as him?                                                                                                                         But I don't know <br/>
Are you...?                                                                                                                                                   why...<br/>
<br/>
No, It couldn't be,                                                                                                                          Could it be you? <br/>
right?                                                                                                                                                   After all of these<br/>
...                                                                                                                                                                     years.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Why are you so familar to me?</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pogtopia II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Tommy have a chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>filler chapter lol, gonna be a shorter one since I wanna get to the festival :)</p><p>also writing this at school-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, where's Niki?" He stayed silent, ignoring Wilbur's question. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy," the older one stopped Tommy by the arm, making him turn around. The boy was fuming with frustration and anger, not wanting to talk about what had happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>Again, no answer, the blonde shaking the brunette's hand off, "Just leave me alone," It was a rough night, and if he broke the news to Wilbur, it would be a rough day as well for Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"You shot Tubbo, I see that. But where's Niki?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>"They took her again. And they're planning a festival from two days from now," If Tommy had to be honest, he was at his breaking point now. He just lost Niki for the second time, and she was like an older sister to him. Who knows what they'll do to her, Schlatt imprisoned her once and will probably do something even worse this time.</p><p> </p><p>It's hopeless trying to get L'manberg back, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Will?" He started to dig around in some of the chests, looking for certain items.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette hovered behind him, "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are we still going through with that plan?"</p><p> </p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for the Manberg Festival, but Tubbo isn’t ready for it yet.</p>
<p>Maybe it will not be as bad.</p>
<p>The newest member of the country has been acting rather strange though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO ITS TIME FOR THE FESTIVAL BOYSS</p>
<p>sorry for lack of updates, we had two tests this week but its finally easter break so more chapters to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 16th, the day of the Manberg festival. Niki was still under house arrest, and Tubbo was panicking. No one except Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo knew what was actually going to happen. The night before, Tubbo couldn't even sleep. He was so restless and nervous about the festival.</p>
<p>Well, he hoped that it wasn't going to be bad. Fundy and the Manberg member, Karl helped along with finalizing the decorations. Which was Party island, and the boxing ring. They all got along just fine, you could say, (though Karl seemed familar, maybe he met someone similar to him?). Still, the feeling wouldn't go away. It lingered no matter what he tried to do. It persisted until the festival finally began.</p>
<p>Niki was finally allowed outside of her bakery, but Fundy guarded her, to prevent her from escaping like last time. The festival games started, starting at 'dunk the man.' Niki was forced up into the platform and nearly drowned. Everyone else didn't help her, just stood and laughed. Except for Tubbo and Karl, (he was writing something in a book, what for?). Ponk went next, coughing up water but still laughing with the crowd.</p>
<p>The next person?</p>
<p>It was THE Technoblade, the famous PVP god. He was also dunked, but his netherite armor had stopped him from drowning. The teen flinched everytime he passed Techno or made eye contact with him.</p>
<p>The boxing arena was next. It was Techno vs Fundy, then Quackity and Tubbo. At first, the boy hesitated, until Quackity assured him they'd stop when someone got severely hurt. Lastly was Schlatt and Fundy. In the middle of the fight however, Schlatt pulled out his 'gun' and killed Fundy. At least it wasn't a canon death.</p>
<p>Time had passed by so quickly. And it was finally time fot the speeches. The festival wasn't too bad, maybe it was just a dark joke? A really believable one, since Niki and Schlatt really didn't like each other one bit. </p>
<p>Tapping noises could be heard as people gathered round the podium, "Citizens of Manberg!"</p>
<p>Tubbo stood beside his dad's 'throne,' he spaced out halfway through, but snapped out of it when Schlatt called him to the microphone.</p>
<p>"Uh.." He stared at the audience, taking a deep breath. Being infront of a crowd was terrifying, like what if you'd mess up your speech suddenly? Luckily, the teen wrote some cards down for his speech. Tubbo shuffled through his pockets and found them. And the speech started.</p>
<p>He talked about Manberg, his father becoming president, then finally the current event, the Manberg Festival.</p>
<p>Tubbo was finished. Finally, he could get away from the spotlight.</p>
<p>No, he was trapped in between concrete blocks.</p>
<p>"D-Dad?!" His dad only ignored his cries, turning to the Manberg audience.</p>
<p>"Recently, someone had been leaking information. A spy, a traitor."</p>
<p>
  <em>You whisper to Quackity: whats going on??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quackity whispers to you: i dont know</em>
</p>
<p>Tubbo panicked, was he being framed? He hadn't leaked anything to Pogtopia, so why is he being framed?</p>
<p>"That traitor, is my own SON!" Gasps and murmurs in the crowd, Schlatt's own son had betrayed him. But that wasn't the truth. He had been loyal, tried to be at least. Now this is what happens. Schlatt became power hungry, now he doesn't care if his own son was even executed.</p>
<p>"TechnoBlade! Why don't ya come up here?" Everyone turned to the hybrid, who hesitated but came up on the podium. <em>This was it, I'm going to lose my next life to the PVP god.</em></p>
<p>"Take him out, take this damn traitor out."</p>
<p>"Uh.. like to dinner-?"</p>
<p>"I mean,</p>
<p><strong>Kill him</strong>."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut, he knew Quackity couldn't get him out of this situation at all, Schlatt wouldn't listen, and TechnoBlade wasn't going to negotiate, and kill him anyways. He was not only called the PVP god, but the blood god as well. His famous saying, 'Blood for the blood god.'</p>
<p>Techno pointed his crossbow at the ram, finger on the trigger.</p>
<p>"WAIT!" Fundy. Everyone turned their attention again to the fox. He was running and holding a book at the same time. What was so important about the book?</p>
<p>"The traitor isn't him. It's me. I'm the one who leaked the information. I'm the one who's working as a double spy for Pogtopia,"</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>
  <em>TommyInnit whispers to you: what is taking so long???</em>
</p>
<p>The button, the button was the thing Wilbur had been trying to find for the last 10 minutes. But he couldn't find the room. And everything was going downhill.</p>
<p>
  <em>You whisper to TommyInnit: i cant find it, we have to go now</em>
</p>
<p>He started to run back into the forest, in the direction of Pogtopia.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm the one working as a double spy for Pogtopia!"</em>
</p>
<p>Fundy? Was that his son confessing to everyone in Manberg that he was a double agent? That can't be, he's just trying to fool us right?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fundy, Fundy. The son of Wilbur Soot. Y'know what?"</em>
</p>
<p>The ex-president started to run back to the tower, when he saw Niki and Fundy being cuffed by Quackity.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>"Fuck, get my son out of here. As for these two? They can die by TechnoBlade's hands for all I care," The concrete blocks around Tubbo were quickly mined by TechnoBlade before he pointed his crossbow at Fundy and Niki. Now Niki was in trouble, and he couldn't do anything.</p>
<p>Tubbo ran away from the crowd, and back into Quackity's house closing the door and blinds. This was all to much. Niki was going to be executed anyways, but now Fundy was as well. He was grateful that the fox had saved his life, but it was for his own life in return.</p>
<p>Fireworks started to go off. Screaming and shouting. Death messages filled his communicator.</p>
<p>JSchlatt went out with a bang due to TechnoBlade</p>
<p>Quackity went out with a bang due to TechnoBlade</p>
<p>Ponk went out with a bang due to TechnoBlade</p>
<p>Nihachu went out with a bang due to TechnoBlade</p>
<p>Fundy went out with a bang due to TechnoBlade</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo went out with a bang due to TechnoBlade</p>
<p>He couldn't read anymore. Niki and Schlatt lost canon lives.</p>
<p>His dad lost a canon life, Niki lost a canon life</p>
<p>What more is there to lose?</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Entry #???</p>
<p>The place I travelled to, is different than the others. It’s not like Mizu, The Mansion, or The Wild West</p>
<p>It takes place only a few months back, during JSchlatt’s reign. Or Manberg’s Era.</p>
<p>It’s an interesting place, but I don’t know what is going to happen in this story for once.</p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy are strangers to each other in this world. Tubbo is the son of JSchlatt.</p>
<p>The two do not meet until one week after the L’manberg Election. And it is not a friendly encounter.</p>
<p>It’s strange to see the two not be friends, and I do not understand yet why I was sent to this time.</p>
<p>It looks as if it was a worse outcome for what really happened a few months ago.</p>
<p>I wanted to find a better outcome, not a worse one.</p>
<p>I have broke the button again to delay the explosion to November 16 once more.</p>
<p>But I don’t know if it is enough time for me to shift this universe in the right direction.</p>
<p>I just want to find a place where there is peace after November 16th, not chaos.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>I can’t give up on this outcome yet, it’s still in progress.</p>
<p>I want to go back, to just see my fiancés Quackity and SapNap.</p>
<p>But this is for the better, as I want everyone to have a happy ending.</p>
<p>Don’t forget yourself.</p>
<p>
  <b>-Karl Jacobs</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Foxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Fundy have a chat. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for lack of updates! i just haven't had the motivation to write :P </p>
<p>yeah my motivation/inspiration disappeared into thin air halfway through this chapter aaaa :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day. The festival had went downhill, with Fundy and Niki's exile being ordered by Schlatt. But Fundy knew he would have to reveal his plans sooner or later. He also knew that Tubbo wasn't a bad person, like Schlatt was. Both him and Quackity were just forced under Schlatt's rule.</p>
<p>Ever since Schlatt ordered Tommy and Wilbur's exile, the fox had been spying and eavesdropping on the president and vice-president, and tipping notes to Pogtopia once in a while. He nearly got caught writing in his diary one time, though luckily there was an ender chest nearby.</p>
<p>Fundy stayed 'loyal' to Schlatt, having to betray his dad in the process.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wilbur is just a founder, I was born here and nothing else."</em>
</p>
<p>The very words still echoed in his head, mocking him. He hated that he had to do that, but Fundy had to gain Schlatt's trust, to break Manberg from the inside. It was his original plan anyways after Schlatt banished the two brothers from their own country that they founded. Surprisingly, it wasn't for power, but for an unknown reason that Schlatt wouldn't say.</p>
<p>Fundy looked around Pogtopia, the ravine base that was hidden far away from their country. He noticed Wilbur was leaning against the wall, looking through his inventory and holding his communicator at the same time. His clothes were stained with gunpowder and dirt. He wondered what was with the gunpowder, but shook it off in the end.</p>
<p>"Will?" He turned his head slightly, closing his inventory in the process. The brunette turned around fully to see the fox hybrid standing behind him.</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed in frustration, crossing his arms, "What do you want?" Fundy's ears twitched at his dad's harsh and bitter tone towards him. Did he really not trust him anymore?</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course not, I betrayed him didn't I?</em>
</p>
<p>"Can't we just talk normally?"</p>
<p>"We did, but you said I was nothing to you last time we did," Yeah, Wilbur definitely hated him now.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"It.. was to help you okay? I needed to gain Schlatt's trust first!"</p>
<p>"And you didn't even tell any of us about this?"</p>
<p>"I'M SORRY, OKAY?!" The room went silent, Fundy tried to hold back his sobs, his tail and ears twitching violently.</p>
<p>"I.." Wilbur just stood there looking at the ground, for once he didn't know what to say or do. He hadn't cared for anything or anyone for a while, but now his son was back, revealing himself as the mole in Manberg.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why should I care? He's a traitor. He's not my son..</em>
</p>
<p>Just another traitor...</p>
<p>But he couldn't stop himself from embracing his son after weeks of being separated. Nothing could stop the two from having a moment, it had been too long since they had even spent time together. All of this conflict had made them drift apart, but it had also driven them back together. What a surprise, huh?</p>
<p>"Funds- Fuck, I've been such a shit father haven't I?" Fundy melted into the hug, letting the sobs break free and tears race down his face.</p>
<p>Fundy was just a 16 year old, who looks older due to his fox nature, joining the revolution with Wilbur when he was only 9 in a crayon colored suit. He was one of the few kids that had to grow up too fast, and all he wanted was a peaceful life with Wilbur. The election was an attempt at that, but it had a complete disaster.</p>
<p>"It's okay dad..." </p>
<p>They stayed there, eventually falling asleep against the wall.</p>
<p>The two didn't need to be separated any longer.</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Tommy passed by the two, sighing and putting a tattered coat over the two to keep them warm. He's been through shit, yeah, but he still had a soft spot for his family. Though he still couldn't forgive Fundy for betraying them. Eventually, the blonde would bring himself to forgive him though. Fundy was just a kid as well, like him. But at that point of time, he was blind to see the truth.</p>
<p>He went back out into the forest, not straying far from Pogtopia this time. The sun was rising, and he placed a jukebox down and held a disc in his hand.</p>
<p>Cat, the fake one though. Though it was the same tune, so Tommy didn't really care. It was music. and he loved music. He started to wonder why he was so attached to the discs in the first place, they were just discs, right? His mind shifted to L'manberg, the country he sacrificed his discs for, which ended up to be useless. The second Schlatt won, he was banished from L'manberg. It wasn't even named L'manberg anymore. Manberg, he thought it was a stupid name. But he realized that was the first name he suggested to Wilbur when they were naming L'manberg.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>"What should we name it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know.. Manberg?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It needs to sound more.. British."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pfft, like what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hm.. like L'manberg."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It has a nice ring to it, L'manberg it is!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy couldn't find himself caring about the forsaken country. It was long in the past for him now.</p>
<p>"It's just a piece of land that's been blown up and torn apart. What's the point?" The trees waved back and forth, and the wind started to pick up.</p>
<p>He felt a rush of wind behind him. Turning around, he saw a glimpse of a green and purple glow. Tommy jumped down, walking to the area. But it was completely normal, it was like nothing was even there. Was he going insane too? Or was he just incredibly sleep deprived? Whatever it was, he just shook it out of his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was probably nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>
  <strong>Entry #???</strong>
</p>
<p>I got transported back shortly after staying in The Other Side for a few hours. I was standing in the middle of forest, which was actually the path towards Pogtopia.</p>
<p>I had seen Tommy leaving Pogtopia, but I went in the base discreetly to see Fundy and Wilbur sleeping beside each other.</p>
<p>Wilbur seems to be getting better than the original Wilbur I knew.</p>
<p>Though I have come up with a few theories of what might happen in this world.</p>
<p>(I met some people in the Other Side, they were familar with world travelling. They had helped me with these theories.)</p>
<p>-Ranboo possibly joining earlier, unknown what side he would join.</p>
<p>-There might not be a traitor this time.</p>
<p>-Wilbur and Fundy having a better relationship as a family.</p>
<p>-the minors finally get therapy??</p>
<p>I still don't know what'll happen on the 16th. And that's what I'm most worried about.</p>
<p>I almost got caught travelling back here too, so I need to be more cautious of where I want to be when I travel back to here.</p>
<p>I guess that's all for now.</p>
<p>I hope this will be the peaceful world I'm looking for.</p>
<p>I can't forget myself.</p>
<p>
  <b>-Karl Jacobs</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The White House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i stayed on my uploading schedule yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had been cooped up inside of his newly built house that he had built after the festival. He built it to try to get away from what had recently happened at the festival. His dad had lost a canon life, and there was a mass genocide shortly after he had ran away from the commotion. It was a quick turn of events that day, and it wasn't good whatsoever. The hybrid wasn't even able to get sleep after the loud karaoke night.</p>
<p>But the house had taken his mind off that. It had been a few days, and it was nearing the end of October. Tubbo had taken down the decorations but kept all of the festival games. They looked somewhat nice on the land, and he knew some people would still want to try them out. The dunk the man game was actually fun, if one of the rules was that the person who was dunked had to stay in there until they almost drown.</p>
<p>Still, even after all of the time, his worries surfaced again when Schlatt had found TNT under Manberg. Of course Tubbo was scared. Though he was terrified when he found out Schlatt had hid it in Pogtopia, the very place that was supposed to be a secret. What would happen to them now? The teen hadn't even told his dad that he had found the unique base, but he found out about it anyways.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should tell them... Should I?</em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head out of his thoughts and fixed the bandanna that was tied around his arm. It was a faded bright red, Tubbo had worn it as much as possible, hoping that one day his childhood friend would recognize it. It hadn't happened though. Over the years, the fabric ripped and faded. The ram wore it anyways.</p>
<p>He decided to go check on his dad, maybe he was sober right now and he could talk to him normally for once.</p>
<p>Nope, he found his dad and his soon to be step-dad arguing by the White House (again).</p>
<p>"You don't even have the damn GUTS to shoot me!" Schlatt gripped an iron pickaxe in his hand, looking down at Quackity as he stood on one of the demolished walls of the White House, "Look at me, I'm Quackity who can't even fucking shoot someone! A wimp is what you are!"</p>
<p>Quackity clenched his fists, holding an enchanted bow in his hands, "Because you're my fiancé! Schlatt, this is nonsense now!"</p>
<p>"It just takes one shot just to kill me, alright?!" Tubbo heard footstepps, seeing Tommy and Wilbur moving behind a spruce tree to spy on the arguing presidents.</p>
<p>Quackity had enough of this.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Schlatt was shot by Quackity.</strong>
</p>
<p>"You know what? Fuck you Schlatt, just fuck you," He started to walk away angrily, towards the spruce forest.</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever," Schlatt came up and collected his items that were scattered around the soon to be demolished White House.</p>
<p>Now he was torn between a decision.</p>
<p>Should he follow Quackity?</p>
<p>Or help his dad?</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Wilbur had headed back towards Pogtopia, but Tommy stayed near Manberg, watching Quackity walk away from the ram who was now on one life. He only sighed, turning around and shuffling through his full inventory. Again, he heard a thwip of wind as if someone ran past him.</p>
<p>"Who the fuck is there?" He pulled his sword out, in a ready stance. There was no response, no one was there again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm just so paranoid, aren't I?</em>
</p>
<p>He put the sword back in its sheath, and started to walk towards the hill.</p>
<p>"I'm going to finish what you started, Will."</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>After tearing down the rest of the White House, Schlatt headed towards the offices, more specifically, Tubbo's office. He only found an empty desk and a note addressed to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear dad,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry to even write this note in the first place, but I'm writing this note to say that I'm leaving office, and the Manberg country.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Look, I originally joined to be reunited with you and to spend time with you, as I haven't seen you for a while now. I missed spending time with you, and I thought this was the perfect opportonity to see you again. Though I was proved wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm tired of being treated like this, so is Quackity. Again I'm sorry to leave you, but I really can't deal with the stress that comes with being Secretary and you abusing us both.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope to see you again Dad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Tubbo Underscore</em>
</p>
<p>It was silent, the ram's fiancé had shot and left, and now his son left too.</p>
<p>"I don't fucking need any of you anyways.." Schlatt clenched his fists tightly and walked to his own office.</p>
<p>"I don't need.. I don't..."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Quiet sobbing came from the now abandoned president.</p>
<p>He was alone.</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>"Look, we're not doing it anymore. We're coming up with a new plan!" Fundy overheard some shouting in the potato farm, and snuck over to listen in on the conversation.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?! You said so yourself, there's no going back, right?"</p>
<p>"Are we REALLY doing this again? We got Tubbo on our side!"</p>
<p>"He doesn't even fucking remember me Will!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Tommy wait-"</p>
<p>"Don't touch me, and leave me alone."</p>
<p>Tommy walked out of the farm, fuming with frustration and anger. Fundy's tail swished back and forth nervously, going into the farm to see Wilbur standing there, with a look saying 'I screwed up badly.'</p>
<p>"We're getting L'manberg back soon, right Will?"</p>
<p>He nodded, pulling Fundy into a hug.</p>
<p>"Have Quackity and Tubbo arrived yet?"</p>
<p>Fundy nodded, "Yeah, they're just having a talk right now. It seemed personal so I just left them alone."</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded. And they both went to where the other two were sitting. Techno was just kind of there, but he was enchanting his weapons for the rebellion that was coming up.</p>
<p>"Hey Big Q, where'd Tubbo go?"</p>
<p>"I dunno, I saw him follow Tommy out of Pogtopia."</p>
<p>Quiet buzzing from a communicator from one of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tubbo whispered to Quackity: guys guysgusy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tubbo whispered to Quackity: come to these coordinates quickly please</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tubbo whispered to Quackity: i think its the room where all the tnt was</em>
</p>
<p>"We need to go, now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pogtopians are at the button room.<br/>What could go wrong..?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>where are the askers? nonono, where are the updates-<br/>i blame, school :)<br/>slight mentions of abuse, nothing too detailed though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this room?!" Fundy looked around in horror, the lyrics of the L'manberg anthem scribbled on signs, and a single button on cobblestone. Everyone in the room was in shock, was Tommy really working on this?</p><p>"There's TNT behind the button, don't press it," The other three whipped around and looked at Wilbur.</p><p>Quackity spoke up first, "How do <b><em>you</em></b> know?"</p><p>The brunette guiltily rubbed the back of his head, hesitant to talk. But right now, everyone was waiting for him to respond to Quackity's question.</p><p>"I.. I built this room," Everyone stayed silent, staring at the former President of L'manberg.</p><p>Fundy blinked, "You what?!" Wilbur guiltily looked at his fox son, nodding slowly. The fox hybrid felt bubble inside of him, slowly clenching his fists as he kept on staring at Wilbur. He had built this room to blow L'manberg up? The entire goal of Pogtopia was to GET L'manberg back, "You built this country, just to blow the entire thing up?!"</p><p>"Wait, you don't understand-"</p><p>"Wilbur we all don't understand!" Quackity spoke up beside Fundy, he was also mad as well.</p><p>Sure, Schlatt had ruined the country's meaning and all of that, but he was also determined to bring it back to what it originally was once Schlatt had abused him and Tubbo long enough. Sure, Schlatt was his fiancé but he couldn't take the abuse that the ram had caused to him and his own son.</p><p>Quackity, Fundy and Wilbur all started to argue, which transitioned into yelling. Tubbo stood there, trying to get them to stop, but he kept being pushed aside as if he was nothing, "Let's not fight-" Again he was ignored, their shouts getting louder by the minute.</p><p>Someone suddenly grabbed the hybrid from behind and pulled him back, Tubbo turned around and saw the taller teen.</p><p>"You okay?" Tubbo nodded slightly, still startled by the action. He saw Tommy walk into the room to stop the arguing.</p><p>"I was removing the TNT, can you all calm down?!" Everyone turned to Tommy who was currently leaning on the wall near the entrance. He sighed, "Do you guys mind if I talk to Wilbur for a minute?"</p><p>Quackity nodded slowly, before leaving the crowded room. Fundy followed and Tubbo left with them. But he did hover close to the entrance, not able to help but be curious of what they were going to talk about.</p><p>Wilbur sighed in relief, "Thank you Toms. But what were you doing around here in the first place?!"</p><p>"I was removing the TNT," He simply answered, "Just to be safe?"</p><p>Something wasn't right, Wilbur knew. But he shook it off. He nodded and started to walk away from the room. The feeling of dread kept hanging over his head however, like something was going to go wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Everything's fine! Snap out of it Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>When he came out of the small tunnel, a few upset and angry faces awaited him.</p><p>"D- Wilbur, you have a <em>lot</em> of explaining to do."</p><p>This was going to be a rough day for the former president.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Tubbo and Quackity were lingering outside of Pogtopia, Techno was out, probably grinding for gear again. And Tommy wasn't in the SMP. Which left Wilbur and Fundy in the ravine. There was quite a bit of tension between the two, you could sense it the second you stepped in the same room as them.</p><p>Of course, Wilbur wanted to try speaking to Fundy, but he kept on ignoring him. So he gave his son space, not wanting to upset him any further. He couldn't help but keep trying to speak to him. Finally after a few days of tension, one of them broke the silence.</p><p>"..What made you build that room?" Wilbur stopped fidgeting with the grains of sand in his inventory, sighing and turning towards the fox who was currently sitting on the stairs that lead out of Pogtopia. </p><p>"I.. It was after you 'betrayed' us, I still don't know why I built it in the first place," It was an honest answer. Fundy only nodded, still staring at his hat as if he was going to get answers from it. Finding out his own father was going to blow up his own nation? His <em>home?</em> He couldn't even imagine what would've happened if it did happen.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us, Funds?" </p><p>"Because you always overlooked me Will!" Fundy stood up quickly, not being able to hold his anger back anymore, "Nothing I did was enough for you! You always praised Tommy and ignored me!"</p><p>The brunette nodded guiltily, "I know, and I acknowledged that after I snapped out of it Funds. You could probably call me the shittiest dad in the world, I deserve it," He laughed sadly, not realizing tears started to stream down his face. Yeah, he was a shit dad. Guess it somehow runs in the family. The best that he could do now was make up for that time he spent away from Fundy.</p><p>So much anger that was bottled up, not able to be released for far too long. But Fundy found himself crying into his dad's coat. There were quiet sobs throughout Pogtopia, and Quackity and Tubbo only watched from the stairs, not making a sound. They decided to give them space again. They'd been through so much stuff.</p><p>"I'm still surprised you can call me dad, after everything," Wilbur softly admitted to his surprise. The fox was surprised as well, but only hugged his dad tighter.</p><p>After a while, the other Pogtopians arrived to see Wilbur and Fundy sleeping beside each other again.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"Shut up, Techno."</p><p>"They look so peaceful.."</p><p>"We should be quiet."</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>
  <b>ENTRY ???</b>
</p><p>I can't say much, but the outcome of this timeline is much better.</p><p>At least I still get engaged to SapNap, but I'm supposed to barely know Quackity at this point of time.</p><p>I had seen most of the Pogtopians at the button room, it was extremely loud.</p><p>The button was replaced again, but Wilbur hadn't placed it. So there still is a traitor. But I don't have much information to lead to a conclusion.</p><p>There's still a lot of unanswered questions.</p><p>Schlatt hasn't been out of his office, probably drinking every night, I assume. But I feel pity for him.</p><p>He has done bad things, but it looks so painful to have your fiancé and kid leave you at the same time.</p><p>I'm focused on one thing though.</p><p>
  <em>Who is the traitor of Pogtopia?</em>
</p><p>-Karl Jacobs</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave your guesses in the comments? :)<br/>We're getting close to the end of the book, I'll probably be working on Rhymes mostly then.<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Perspectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had still been shaken by the events of the festival, and the discovery of the button room, which was supposedly could ignite an unknown amount of TNT and blow up they had worked so hard for. It didn't help either when a few days later, they had recieved even worse news that would probably impact the rebellion.</p>
<p>"Dream," Wilbur greeted the masked admin.</p>
<p>He nodded in response, talking once everyone had gathered around, "I have some.. news."</p>
<p>Tommy crossed his arms, scoffing, "Well then, spit it out!" Wilbur hushed the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Schlatt has given me something that I can't deny," He paused, thinking about what to say next, "Which means I have to fight on Manberg's side."</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, but couldn't hide his disbelief. Tommy just stared at the mask, muttering 'I knew it' under his breath. Dream was one of their strongest allies besides Techno, but he was now switching over to their enemy's side.</p>
<p>Whispers started, but Dream cleared his throat, "That's not all though," Again, the whispering didn't stop.</p>
<p>"What could POSSIBLY be even worse news than what you just gave us?!"</p>
<p>"Tommy."</p>
<p>And if there was enough to worry about at the moment, something else was added to that list of worries, "There is a traitor among you all," That shut the teen up.</p>
<p>Suddenly, you couldn't trust anyone in the room. Someone you trust the most might be ready to stab you in the back. The Pogtopians distanced away from each other, scared now that they know one of their friends are a traitor. Fingers quickly pointed towards Techno, considering he had killed all the participants at the festival. But that quickly changed, when Quackity brought up the button room.</p>
<p>As if on que, Dream left them to debate and argue.</p>
<p>"What if it's Wilbur?"</p>
<p>"The TNT is gone! We cleared it out!" Quackity wasn't having it.</p>
<p>"You could've added more instead!"</p>
<p>Fundy started to defend his dad, "It's not him! If he was the traitor why else is he leading us?"</p>
<p>"Fundy has a point! Why lead us when you're going to betray us in the end?" Niki also started to defend as well, knowing Wilbur well enough.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo stood by awkwardly, listening to the adults argue. They didn't really want to join in with the shouting so they just left and went upstairs. Tommy leaned on the wall while Tubbo sat down on the bed, just waiting in silence for the others to calm down. The silence was still awkward, and someone had to break it.</p>
<p>"What are you planning to do once this conflict is over?" The blonde looked up, surprised by the question.</p>
<p>"I'm not entirely sure. I just want this to be over..." It was true, they'd be getting L'manberg back, but what was there to do after? "What about you?"</p>
<p>Tubbo hummed, thinking of an answer for a bit, "Maybe start a bee farm? I've always been attracted to them."</p>
<p>The awkward silence was back, having nothing else to talk about now. You could still hear the shouting downstairs, and it was only getting louder by the minute. Trying to ignore it, something caught Tommy's eye.</p>
<p>"..Question, where'd you get that bandanna?"</p>
<p>"Oh this? My best friend moved away from me when I was 5-ish, and he gave this to me before he left."</p>
<p>"Funny, I did something like that before I moved away from my best friend."</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>"No fucking way."</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Manberg felt empty. Of course, there were occasional visitors like Karl and SapNap, but other than that? Manberg was rather quiet. It had been a week since the Manberg Festival, (dubbed the Red Festival after Techno's massacre).</p>
<p>"Where did it go wrong?" Schlatt buried his head in his hands, surrounded by mountains of paperwork that used to be Quackity's and Tubbo's.</p>
<p>Tubbo, his son.</p>
<p>A picture in the corner of his desk caught his eye, it was a photo of Tubbo and him. The boy seemed to only be around 8 in the picture. The two of them were beaming with happiness. A bee plush was also just in sight of the camera. Tubbo's favorite ever since they had won it from a carnival.</p>
<p>The president sighed sadly, looking away from the happy picture, "Fuck, I was too harsh on the both of you huh?"</p>
<p>Schlatt and Quackity were engaged, and Tubbo was finally going to have another parent. The teen never seemed to mind, and actually got along quite well with his Fiancé. He also had volunteered to help decorate for the wedding and all.</p>
<p>That was gone too.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Forget it, one more drink can't hurt, right?"</p>
<p>In the end, it did.</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>When Techno joined, he wasn't expecting to see Tommy and Wilbur in such a rough shape. They were all cooped up in the little base they called home, which was later renamed to Pogtopia. Luckily, he was able to get a potato farm started for a food source, and grinded everyday to get gear for all of them.</p>
<p>Now the Manberg Festival was a different story.</p>
<p>The voices demanded blood. In the end they did get it. But being called up to execute a kid? That was crossing the line.</p>
<p>Normally he could care less about executing someone. But Schlatt's kid? Tubbo? That was way too far. </p>
<p>Yes, he still remembers Tubbo. The voices screamed in his head during that moment.</p>
<p>
  <b>TUBBO TUBBO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DON'T KILL THE CHILD</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BLOOD BLOOD</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>IT'S TUBBO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>When Fundy had admitted to being the real traitor, he was relieved. Techno didn't know if Tubbo even recognized him, but he always had some sort of soft spot for the kid. Which was the reason why the piglin hesitated and stalled for time to NOT blow the teen up. Once he was out of range, the voices demanded blood. Which is what they got anyways in the end.</p>
<p>Then a few days later, him and Quackity had joined Pogtopia. More allies, yay. Today was a disaster though, where everyone just started to argue about who the traitor would be. The hybrid wasn't surprised when he was accused first (and wouldn't deny making the Manberg Festival a complete masscre).</p>
<p>He did know who the traitor was though. And there was more than one.</p>
<p>"Sorry chat, that's confidential information."</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Seeing this timeline for the first time? Definitely confusing. At first, Karl was confused. Was he really sent back in time to prevent something he had tried already, but quickly caught on that this was a different timeline. Sure, it was weird seeing Tubbo willingly work for Schlatt who was biologically his dad in this world. And even weirder to see Tommy take his first canon life.</p>
<p>Then again, time travelling was weird in general.</p>
<p>He let events play out normally, help decorate for the festival, nearly die during the festival, help Schlatt, get married to SapNap..</p>
<p>Pretty much the typical Dream SMP. Hopefully he could catch the traitor and stop them before the same events play out. </p>
<p>But Karl was still scared. Scared for Tommy, for Wilbur, for Techno, Schlatt. Scared for everyone on the server.</p>
<p>He sighed, opening up his diary again for this timeline he named 'Unexpected.'</p>
<p>••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>
  <b>Entry #???</b>
</p>
<p>It's only a few days until the rebellion.</p>
<p>I hope things go well..</p>
<p>-KJ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. It's Life, Innit? (+Discord Server!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life is shit sometimes, don't you think?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MYheadISaMUFFIN, kneescab , and I have made a Discord :) (it's Muffin's)<br/>https://discord.gg/5nMSHwuCXX<br/>Join if you want, just make sure to read the rules and follow them! You can get updates on our books and you can chat with us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If only he hadn't called that stupid election.." Tommy mumbled to himself as he slashed his sword on a zombie. He had went out after he and Tubbo talked for a bit to let some anger out, wasn't expecting to be out for long. But surprise, the moon was dimly lit over his head before the blonde knew it.</p>
<p>Exile hadn't been treating him well. The voices hadn't been helping either, whenever Techno was gone, they'd all swarm him at the worst possible times. He guessed it ran in the family, but never brought it up to Wilbur or Techno since he never wanted to bother them.</p>
<p>Besides, they all had their own problems to deal with.</p>
<p>Tommy quickly switched to his axe, bringing it down on the zombie's head behind him. More mobs started to surround him, hinting that it was probably time to go back to the base. Sighing, he rushed through the mobs dodging creepers and arrows. He felt a sharp pain in his leg, <em>I'm so close...</em></p>
<p>"Jeez Tommy, what happened to coming back before sunset?" Techno helped Tommy up and supported him as they walked over to the small opening in the hill. Arrows barely missed them, but the both of them were able to get back safely.</p>
<p>Tommy immediately parted away from Techno and collapsed on the bed, "I'm fine, I don't need help."</p>
<p>"You're bleeding out Tommy, just wait here."</p>
<p>Without any chance to argue, Techno started down the stairs and left him alone. He sighed and waited impatiently. He was never really the one to accept help, always being stubborn and denying to eventually give in. At this point, the Sleepy Bois ignore it and help him anyways. They've gotten used to it.</p>
<p>He suddenly was lost in his past memories, before L'manberg. He was still constantly Dream all the time alone, with the occasional help of SapNap. But most of the time? He was alone. No one wanted to help him, either thinking he was annoying or was on Dream's side. When Wilbur joined the SMP, the blonde was more than happy to welcome the brunette.</p>
<p>But his memories went even further back, before the Dream SMP. When he was still growing up with Wilbur.</p>
<p>Before him and Tubbo were separated.</p>
<p>It was much more peaceful back then. The two would always run through the fields happily, with nothing to worry about, yet..</p>
<p>
  <em>"Catch me if you can!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey! No fair! You had a headstart!" The ram hybrid pouted as he caught up with the younger one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually, Tubbo caught up and tackled the blonde playfully. They both collapsed in the middle of the field, snickering, and eventually breaking out in giggles. Laying there, they looked up to the clouds, gazing as they slowly passed by. Tommy started to make faces as they gazed up, and again they broke out in giggles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The young blonde smiled brightly, but it faltered as he remembered something, "Hey Toby?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah Toms?" He sat up, looking at Tommy who seemed to be lost in thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He took a deep breath and sighed, "Dad and Wilby say we're moving."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You'll still be able to see me right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy shook his head, "He said we're moving far."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tubbo again tackled Tommy, but into a hug this time, "I don't want you to go.."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the last day the two saw each other. Over time, they slowly forgot what each other looked like. Tommy was stubborn enough to remember what his bestrfriend looked like. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They missed each other.</em>
</p>
<p>They were reunited. </p>
<p>"Don't move it too much, let it heal you stubborn gremlin," Tommy rolled his eyes and nodded. </p>
<p>He continued to lay on the bed, staring up at the dirt ceiling. There was no more shouting, just voices that Tommy could barely make out.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have you guys ever considered for a second.. Tommy?"</em>
</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>"No.. I don't think it's Tommy."</p>
<p>"What reason do you have to believe that it's NOT him?"</p>
<p>"I trust him Q, what would lead you to that kind of conclusion?!"</p>
<p>"Dream DID send all of us a message on our communicators saying the traitor was going to be more surprising."</p>
<p>"More surprising than Eret, but why would Tommy do that?"</p>
<p>Quackity sighed in defeat, finally dropping the idea of Tommy being the traitor, "Yeah, you have a point, sorry man."</p>
<p>"I know we're all stressed about this entire situation, but what if Dream was only lying?" Quackity seemed to take this into thought, but the both of them were so tired at this point.</p>
<p>"Let's just get some rest.. The rebellion's in a few days."</p>
<p>Hopefully it'll go well.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>Tubbo sighed as he sat against the stone wall in the ravine. Quackity went and tried to get some sleep. He tried to get sleep as well, but he found himself having a trouble. The rebellion was only in a few days now. It's been mentioned multiple times, but everyone was nervous.</p>
<p>None of them had figured out who the traitor could be, and they had no idea if they would be ready to find who it'd be. Whoever it was, it was probably someone they expected the least.</p>
<p>
  <em>It won't be TOO bad..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I'll have to fight against dad..</em>
</p>
<p>"Can't sleep either?" Tubbo saw Tommy limping beside him, slowly sliding down to sit.</p>
<p>"Will I have to... fight dad?"</p>
<p>Tommy's expression softened, "You don't need to actually fight. Trust me, I've been there before."</p>
<p>"Why are we fighting in this kind of war anyways? We're just teens."</p>
<p>"It's just how life goes in this server, I guess."</p>
<p><em>A very shitty life, that's for sure. </em>The taller one thought, he hated how he had to join a war at 16 and how he was already at 1 life. He just wanted this to be over at this point. Tommy turned to Tubbo, but saw he was peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. Smiling, he closed his eyes and tried to get sleep as well. They weren't going to get a good sleep for the coming days.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>"The TNT under Manberg was removed by someone."</p>
<p>"Oh? I guess that's a good thing for you, Schlatt."</p>
<p>"Yep. Only thing I have to worry about is all this goddamn paperwork."</p>
<p>"I'll see you soon, Schlatt."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"There WILL be a traitor in Pogtopia, and I WILL guarantee that.</p>
<p>And I know just the person.."</p>
<p>•••••••••••••••••••</p>
<p>
  <b>Entry ???</b>
</p>
<p>This is the last entry before the rebellion.</p>
<p>It's in 3 days. Exactly on November 16th. </p>
<p>The 16th seemed to always be the day when something bad happens..</p>
<p>I want to prevent that from happening this time, but the button room is even more hidden.</p>
<p>I just.. Sometimes question why I was the one chosen to see all of this.</p>
<p>The past, future, and alternate timelines are interesting..</p>
<p>But sometimes I can't handle them. It's painful. Sometimes I end up dying, but in reality I haven't lost a canon life.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Don't forget yourself.</p>
<p>-KJ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is the 16th one if you get rid of the prologue... I'm uploading it in 3 days :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>